Pokemon Folktales
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: Come join the circle as Sir John, teaches the young Pokemon their myths and legends. Stories are based on Native American and Celtic Lore.


Pokémon Folktales chapter 1

**This story is about a series of Pokémon folktales, which are based on Native American, Celtic and Norse Tales.**

**I don't own Pokémon. The only things that I have that are linked to Pokémon are my games and cards.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000**

An elderly Marowak was standing outside his home in Mt Silver, enjoying the last rays of sunlight in autumn's dying days. His name was Sir John, an ancient in Pokémon age, at the age 40, he had seen the glories of past wars and battles, but in older years, he choose to retire and teach the new generations about folktales and life's lessons.

It wasn't long before the sound of childish laugher, came up from the path near his cave. Within seconds three young Pichu appear, two older brothers and their younger sister, coming behind these three were a Vulpix and a shiny Eevee, the Eevee was carrying a bone, while above them was a Pidgey and coming in the rear was a male Cubone who was crying has he ran.

Shaking his head, at this problem, Sir John said "Jessica, return Peter's bone to him. Your parents sent you here to learn our history, not to play about. The gray-furred Eevee placed the bone at Sir John's feet and said, "Vinnie said that it would, be funny".

Sir John picked the bone up and handled it back to it owner, "Bones that the Marowak's and Cubone's carry are gifts from our mothers' spirit, Jessica. There is nothing funny about that".

Sir John turned and Sir John led the way back into his cave, "today children you will be told about how the Umbreon got their beautiful gold or blue markings

As the younger Pokémon sat in a circle about a fire-pit, Sir John raised his head and looked at each child's eyes before saying "All of you know about the night-ruling Eevee, the children of the moon, the Umbreon. Well children, but did you know that the Umbreon were originally as black as a star-less night".

The children whispered among, themselves before Jake the Pichu spoke up with, "No sir, I'd always thought the Umbreons had their rings".

Sir John chucked before saying, "well children, I say it's time you to learn the story".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

_There was once a time, long ago. When humans and Pokémon were one species, this was long before the Great War children. This beautiful and peaceful world was ruled by the legendaries, with Arceus being the over ruler of all._

_Except for Arceus, the legendaries weren't truly immortal, and each time one died a new star appeared in the night sky, and a new legendary would be born. During this peaceful time, a young male Pokehuman called Wisedreamer fell in love with a Cresselia, the guardian of his clan. During a battle with the Nightmare Keeper, Darkrai, she was fatally wounded and none of the Pokehumans or Legendaries could save her. _

_In great anger, Wisedreamer called her soul into him, and with her power, he became a tyrant. However none of creation listened to him, and so in rage he stole the Sun and the Moon. _

_The Pokehumans, cried out in fear. But as the day skies darken, the souls of the ancient Legendaries appeared brightly in the sky. _

_For the Ancient Ones had heard, the People's cries and appeared to restore hope to the last and dark land. Soon however, Wisedreamer stole the brightest star, the soul of an ancient Ho-oh and the king of the stars, telling the people that was the true ruler and the legendaries were died._

_Generations past, and evil Wisedreamer, who now calls himself NightBringer is still alive and feeding on the star souls that he has captured. Only a few remind in the sky, too cunning and wise to be captured by this upstart fool. However this is where the hero, of our tale comes in, his name was Cameron, and he was an Umbreon and the clan leader of the Swiftpaw Tribe. _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_One night, as he was out hunting, he came across the injured Darkrai. The keeper of nightmares was injured while fighting NightBringer, and had fled to restore his health. Upon sensing the Umbreon, the dark lord opened his blues eyes, floated upwards, before saying "Cameron leader, of the mighty Swiftpaw Tribe, Lady Earth calls for your help"._

"_But my lord, I have a mate and cubs, I can't leave them," Said Cameron, the legendary laughed before saying "fear not, for I should take your form and protect your family and clan, for this I swore on my life and honour"._

_Bowing Cameron said, "Very well, my lord". Before helping the legendary up and watching as the dark lord became a mirror copy of himself and after nodding to each other, the pair left._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_Cameron stood in the shadows, watching the palace of Nightmares as the locals call it, smiling he pulled out a wand and a staff, the last gifts from his Zoroark father. _

_Whispering magical words, the Umbreon soon became a black-haired human male. After looking in the magic mirror that Darkrai had given him, he pulled on a brown cloak; he walked to the palace's doors, before he was stopped by a human __Mamoswine guard._

_"Who are you?" the Mamoswine snared, "I am known only as Swift Wander, after searching for years for a good place to rest my head, maybe find love and earn an living, I have came here to ask for work"._

"_Very well, I will ask his Lordship", __the Mamoswine said, before disappearing into the place. Within seconds the Mamoswine reappeared, before growling "You have a day to show, what you are capable of"._

_A week later and after passing the death test, Cameron placed a sleeping spell on the Palace. Then at midnight he shadow-walked into the dungeons, and pulled five of them into a sack, before climbing out the window and into the forest._

_After all releasing all the stars, he came across a one that was once a bright shiny blue, but due to being inside, was now __a pale nearly colourless object__. When Cameron released this, I formed into a spirit of a shiny Mew, laughing she said, "thank you freeing me, keep working, never lose hope and free the rest of us." And s_uddenly in a shower of light and a joyful laugh the shiny Mew vanished.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_Years passed and Cameron was still working to free the soul-stars. Soon only the Ancient Ho-oh soul, plus the Sun and Moon were left, and they were guarded by the best of the guards. One night, while NightBringer was out with most of his army hunting for the escaped stars and their rescuer, Cameron used his powers and his Zoroark blood, to create an illusion of a beautiful Butterfree woman, and entered the Hall of Suns as it was called._

_The only guards left were twin Slowpokes, both new at their job and both upset at having to leave love ones behind. Cameron walked up to them, flapping his wings, the twins looked at him/her, before dreamy looks appeared in their eyes._

"_Well handsome boys, what are some fine looking young guards like you standing here for?" Cameron asked, "We are on guard duty, Madam, you may not enter" one of the twins said._

"_Surely, you can let, little old me in, after all …."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

A roar ripped through the still night air, the roar of an Arcanine. Sir John smiled, near the end of his story, some of the young ones, were falling asleep, the roar had started them, awake.

The sound of footsteps was soon heard and a female Raichu appeared. She addressed Sir John, "good evening, Sir John, it is very late and the kids have battle training tomorrow".

"Goodness, it is time already, forgive me Sara. The little ones were enjoying my story", the old Marowak said.

Smiling Sara nodding and said, "Well kids are you coming". With groans that children Pokémon stood up and walked towards the Raichu, "Say good night to Sir John, children" she said again.

The children said "good sir," before following the Raichu down the path, to their homes and beds.

Sir John picked up a blue orb, "Same time tomorrow then, Lady SkyFire". Before turning and retiring to his bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

**I know that this isn't the best story out on the internet, but please be kind in your reviews.**


End file.
